Los demonios no dicen mentiras
by Aria Sat Nam
Summary: Esa fue la primera ves que Kushina entabló una conversación con Kurama. Desde ese día, la joven aprendió a no confiar ni creer en todo lo que dicen los demonios, en especial cuando descubren a quíen le gustas.


**Este es un one-shot especial, porque siempre he pensado en la relación entre el Kyubi y kushina y cómo sería. Me base un poco en la personalidad del mismo Naruto para conocer un poco a Kushina, yo creo que Naruto se parece mas a su madre xD así que aquí esta. Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Los personajes tienen entre 13/14 años y los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto. (?)**

* * *

**Los demonios no dicen mentiras.**

«Los humanos son frágiles, patéticos. Los humanos sienten dolor... igual al que tú sientes.»

Ocurrió: La segunda voz penetró sus pensamientos y se encargó de humillarla con su propio sufrimiento. Ella se sujetó el vientre con cuidado y consecuentemente sus manos se tiznaron de rojo. Kushina se obligó a mantenerse en pie, entretanto, mordió su labio inferior, pues sabía que de no ser por ello, ya habría lanzado un alarido que resonaría en todo el bosque. Al final su tenacidad no fue suficiente, su cuerpo se desplomó y la herida pareció abrirse más, la sangre brotó y brotó, hasta encharcar una pequeña parte del suelo.

— Duele…—Kushina susurró para sí misma—, duele mucho…— se quejó sollozante, retorciéndose en su propio dolor.

«Kushina…déjame ayudarte», pidió con su voz hosca y burlesca. Magníficamente, Kushina olvidó el dolor y se encontró ante la figura hostil y oscura de la segunda voz, de aquello que mantenía oculto en su interior. Sus parpados se abrieron en sobremanera y su pupila se dilató. Ella nunca había estado frente al Zorro de las nueve colas: El Kyubi.

— Eres… quien siempre llama, esa voz… esa voz es tuya— admitió estupefacta.

El Zorro se carcajeó . De pronto parecía que todo lo que dijera o pensara frente al demonio era estúpido. La hizo sentir insignificante, como si fuera a aplastarla en cualquien momento.

Nunca en su vida había escuchado persona alguna carcajearse de la misma manera, la risa que le asqueaba y le daba miedo. Sí, ningún humano podría reír así; pero lo que vivía en Kushina en realidad no era humano.

Observó al Kyubi con aspereza. Desconfiada se ocupó en estudiar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su alrededor no era un lugar horrible, como aquellos que debía habitar un demonio. Tenía un color brillante con destellos amarillos y si hubiera tenido que decir en donde finalizaba, no hubiese sabido que contestar: era un lugar conexo e interminable.

Continuó paseando los ojos por el gran lugar hasta que se topó con el encadenamiento que mantenía arraigado al demonio a una mesa colosal, irrompible al igual que las cadenas plateadas, las cuales inmediatamente se percató, salían de su propio estomago.

«Rómpelas ahora… o morirás», advirtió el demonio, mostrando la dentadura afilada.

—Olvídalo…no puedo creer en las palabras de un demonio— argumentó con una ceja levantada—. Pensé que eras más temible, pero mírate, eres deplorable, ¡ttebane!— entonces se convenció a si misma de que no podía tenerle miedo a una figura encadenada como esa. No podía hacerle daño.

« ¡Tonta!, no olvides las circunstancias en las que estabas hace un momento, el enemigo va a matarte y ya no te queda chakra»

Kushina tragó saliva con dureza, era cierto lo que había dicho el demonio.

Después de unos momentos, cuando pensó bien la situación, dijo:

—Está bien, Zorro inútil, voy a creerte. Sólo estaré al pendiente de que no te apoderes de mi cuerpo, ttebane— Kushina hizo una posición de mano y susurró: Liberación de sello.

Las cadenas se fueron aflojando, pero no desaparecieron. El Kyubi sonrió macabramente, Kushina había hecho lo que él quería desde un principio...

«No te preocupes niña…los demonios no decimos mentiras»

Kushina respiraba entrecortadamente, el enemigo al que se enfrentaba en esos momentos le había apuñalado directamente en el estomago. Casi había dado por terminado el enfrentamiento aquel hombre, ahora sí podría llevar el pergamino que robo al Mizukage sin más contratiempos, esa niña escandalosa en verdad que era resistente, pero ya no importaba, al fin había logrado deshacerse de ella.

El hombre se volvió, dándoles las espaldas al cuerpo agonizante, entonces guardó el pergamino en su porta-armas para emprender su camino.

—Espera…esto aun no ha terminado, ttebane— Kushina se puso en pie con dificultad, la llaga en su vientre se vio recuperada rápidamente dejando una marca carmesí como el carbón al rojo vivo.

Alzó la vista y dejo que el hombre viera unos ojos rojos, eran los ojos del Kyubi.

—Vaya, vaya— el ninja adverso sonrió con sorna—, el clan Uzumaki en realidad consta de ninjas con resistencia inigualable, pero tú… a pesar de ser resistente, tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti.

Una capa de oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo de Kushina, y una segunda como el rojo del fuego se puso encima de la capa oscura. El Kyubi se estaba representando en ella. Pronto, una cola se formo de esa materia roja y nueve mechones de cabello se elevaron. Kyubi rugió tan fuerte que las aves del bosque salieron volando y los árboles se mecieron como si hubiera sido el viento quien lo hizo.

El shinobi sonrió, feliz de tener una batalla con el mismo demonio.

Cerca del valle donde luchaba Kushina, otro grupo de ninjas avanzaba cada vez más rápido. Después de acabar con aquel grupo de ninjas de Kirigakure y de reencontrarse en cierto punto, debían alcanzar a la ninja de cabello rojo, quien fue tras los demás ninjas enemigos. Era la única que no se había reencontrado con sus compañeros. Es por eso que dedujeron rápidamente que Kushina se estaba enfrentando directamente con quien mantenía el pergamino.

—Resiste, Kushina, sólo un poco más…— se decía a si mismo Minato.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?... tú mismo dijiste que ella era fuete— inquirió Fugaku.

—No es eso— aclaró el muchacho sin dejar de mirar adelante—; el rugido que hace un momento escuchamos era el despertar del Kyubi— contestó sabiamente— Yo sé que es fuerte… pero si ha dejado salir al Kyubi, no podemos tardarnos tanto.

Eran el equipo perfecto: Un superdotado, el byakugan de lo gemelos Hyuga, el sharingan de Fugaku y la jinchuriki del kyubi. Lo mejor de lo mejor de esa generación.

El poder del Kyubi había salvado a Kushina de la muerte, pero la niña ahora desconocía cómo volver en sí

—¡Demonio estúpido, mentiroso! — gritó enfurecida —. ¡Dijiste que no tomarías mi cuerpo!

«¡Kushina…! », escuchó de repente, esa voz era de Minato.

La niña sabía que no podía dejar que el demonio tomara su cuerpo. Tenía que apretar más las cadenas, pero la voluntad del demonio era bruta, en realidad, se la estaba poniendo muy difícil.

No, la voluntad del demonio no iba a ganarle a la de ella. Se concentró y al fin, las cadenas volvieron a contraer al demonio contra la mesa de madera. Esa era su fuerza…

El ninja con el que se había enfrentado yacía inconsciente, y el pergamino estaba a salvo.

Antes de caer al suelo, Minato la sujetó y evito que chocara contra este.

Debería dejar de subestimarla, era capaz de salir del transe del Kyubi por sí misma, los Uzumaki en verdad eran fuertes.

—No he tenido tanta suerte al tenerte dentro de mí y tu no la haz tenido al estar dentro de mi… Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte ¿verdad? Mantienes el mundo acorralado... pero yo también te mantengo acorralado a ti— pensó Kushina con valor, sin duda, aquel pensamiento iba dirigido al zorro demonio.

«¡ KUSHINA!», el kyubi estaba cabreado completamente, pero Kushina también lo estaba, uno no podia andar por ahí confiando y creyendo en lo que decían los demonios.

Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, hasta toparse con la mirada azul que la sostenía.

—¡¿Qué rayos, ttebane?! — Kushina se exaltó, pegó un brinco en un intento de alejarse de Minato y trastabilló por un momento, había quedado débil después de aquel enfrentamiento además de que el Kyubi había tomado parte de su chakra.

Minato se adelantó y antes de que callera en la tierra, la sujetó nuevamente. Kushina se sonrojó.

—Suelta, yo puedo sostenerme sola— dijo la niña sonrojada, sin hacer contacto visual con Minato.

Esa era Uzumaki Kushina, y a él le gustaba. Además de que le gustaba su cabello rojo, admiraba tanto que fuera fuerte, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

Minato rió sin dejar de sujetarla, en verdad que esa chica era todo un caso.

—¡¿ De que te ries, ttebane?!

—De nada— dijo Minato, sonriéndole con ternura.

«Creo que le gustas» se burló el Kyubi, pues podía ver todo desde su interior.

—Demonio inútil, no digas cosas estúpidas — pensó molesta y sonrojada levemente

«No dije nada estúpido, niña escandalosa y torpe …los demonios no decimos mentiras»


End file.
